


It Was A Sad Episode

by Flutterrose-the-Firefly (Sarcastinator2356)



Category: My Hero Academia RPF, Voice Actor RPF - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastinator2356/pseuds/Flutterrose-the-Firefly
Summary: Our poor boy Justin is not in a good mood and Clifford tries to make him feel better
Relationships: Justin Briner/Clifford Chapin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	It Was A Sad Episode

Justin had just gotten home from a long days work, He’d recorded lines for the new My Hero Academia episode, His boyfriend and fellow co-worker Clifford was sitting on the couch, next to him was Justin’s cat Star, a white Siberian kitty and Cubby, Cliffords terrier mix, Justin kicked off his shoes and plopped down on the couch next to him

“Heya babe” Clifford put his arm around him as Justin began to snuggle up against the brunette instinctively “How was work?” 

“Good” Justin replied softly, nuzzling his head against his lovers body, like a small kitten rubbing up against its owner “I recorded the new Shie Hassaikai arc episode with Kellen and Emily”

“How was it?”

“…” Justin didn’t say anything, wanting to hide the fact that he was about to have another spontaneous crying episode today, he had one earlier in the bathroom at the studio, one of the scenes in the episode made him cry, he ended up crying for a good 15 minutes before getting back to work

“Hey..” Clifford turned to the redhead “What's the matter?” 

Justin bit his lip “Nothing I swear” His voice was clearly brittle, he took off his glasses to wipe his eyes “Just a little allergies” he attempted a half hearted chuckle

Clifford knew that Justin was upset, a barely convincible fake smile and tears pooling in his green eyes

“Come on dude let it out, something’s clearly upsetting you, I can’t help if I don’t know what it is”

Justin got rid of the fake smile and proceeded to cry into the brunettes chest, Clifford stroked his back while letting him stain his newly washed shirt with tears

“I’m sorry” Justin sobbed “The episode kinda made me cry, I know it’s kinda weird to get worked up over something like that….”

Clifford wiped the tears from his redheaded lovers face “No hun, I totally understand, It’s supposed to make you feel that way, it’s designed to get that reaction, if it didn’t it wouldn’t be as popular as it was!”

Justin sniffed 

“I promise you, it’s fine that you’re crying! Hell on a few of my directing gigs Im guilty of crying in front of Tia Ballard once directing Darling in the Franxx” Clifford gave a small laugh, Justin smiled a bit and wiped the tears from his eye 

“Do you need anything else?” The brunette asked

Justin pondered for a second before deciding he wanted some hot cocoa, to which Clifford was more than happy to give him, he went into the kitchen and returned with a cup full of hot chocolate, which Justin happily drank as the 2 watched TV cuddled up together with their pets

Once that was over and Justin was feeling better, Clifford wanted to give him something else, in private 

The 2 men met in the bedroom, Justin was sitting on the bed, wearing a small loose tank top and was about to put boxers on until 

“What is it that you wanted?” 

Clifford proceeded to kneel down and take Justin’s dick and put it in his mouth, much to the gingers shock

“Oh god Clifford I-“ 

He stopped in his tracks “Do you want me to stop?” He asked “I can stop if you want me to”

“N-no please keep going!” Clifford continued to suck his cock, adding some biting and licking to it, causing Justin to start gasping and and moaning a bit 

“Cliff- ng more- AH!” Justin’s barely coherently whimpered, gripping the sheets, he was close to orgasming “I think I- I-AHHH“ before he could finish his sentence, his seed shot out onto Clifford's face

“OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!” Justin panicked “I didn't mean to-“

Clifford interrupted him “Justin it’s fine, Have you honestly never done this before?”

“I mean I have but I’ve been so used to being assigned on the giving end of BJs that I never really experienced being the recipient, I’m as one would say…..a bottom...” Justin giggled at that last line

“Do you wanna try?” Clifford asked “I’m completely open to bottoming for once”

“Yeah….sure” The ginger replied all coy

Clifford pulled down his boxers, climbed onto the bed and spread his legs, making his anus visible to the open eye “I'm ready when you're ready!”

Justin pondered for a while but decided that he might as well try it, he got on top of Clifford, grabbing his arms and holding them down, and proceeded to thrust his penis into his muscular lovers entrance, causing him to yelp out in pain and pleasure 

“Are you ok?!” Justin stopped in concern

“Never been better” Clifford facial was just screaming for Justin to fuck him “Go on”

Justin started to thrust repeatedly, causing both of them to moan in pleasure, it was mostly coming from Clifford but a Justin had a few here and there

Clifford gritted his teeth and tightly grabbed his pillow, he acknowledges that what’s happening is painful as fuck but oh god did he enjoy it

“Aaah- Harder!” Clifford moaned out, Justin complied and proceeded to fuck him deeper and faster than before, It caused Clifford more pain but it still felt good nonetheless

The 2 neared their climaxes, Clifford was first, shooting out all over his boyfriends chest as he as well came inside his prostate

Justin collapsed onto his chest, white ooze was dripping out of Clifford as the 2 laid together

“Wow…..” The slim man said in-between panting “That was something wasn’t it?” 

“Yeah…...I hope you didn’t end up getting me pregnant” The 2 laughed at that

“I hope not!” Justin let out a childish giggle

The 2 men then proceeded to clean themselves off and get ready for bed, effectively ending their night


End file.
